In many applications, tape, ribbon and other flat elongate material is dispensed from a roll by pulling it off of the roll, thereby causing the roll to rotate about its central axis. It is desirable to attach the trailing end of tape from the roll of tape being fed to the leading edge of tape from another roll so that the dispensing process can continue indefinitely without having to stop the process each time a roll is emptied. However, because the first roll is rotating and the second roll is not rotating, the tape must be joined in a way which does not cause it to become twisted. A prior art system for accomplishing this is disclosed in Cyr, U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,629. In this system a hole is placed in the leading edge of the tape and a pivot is attached to the trailing edge of the tape either integrally or through an attachable tail piece of tape. The pivot is inserted into the hole to join the tape from two rolls together. The pivot allows the tape ends to rotate relative to one another thereby preventing their becoming twisted. While this system works, the joined ends of the tape tend to bounce around when the tape is being dispensed from the first roll so some twisting can occur.